


Conundrum of the Heart

by Causteek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causteek/pseuds/Causteek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot for 2x01. And that was how they’d stay, trapped in a wonderful, incorruptible sexless love that boggled all others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Conundrum of the Heart  
> Disclaimer: Sherlock is owned by the BBC and other associated parties. I do not make any profit from this story and the plot is purely fiction.  
> Summary: One shot for 2x01. And that was how they’d stay, trapped in a wonderful, incorruptible sexless love that boggled all others.  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: Spoilers for 2x01 and a lot of philosophising.  
> Pairings: John/Sherlock Irene/Sherlock and maybe a bit of Irene/John/Sherlock?  
> Word Count: 500  
> Author's Note: These two lines said more to me than anything else in this entire episode. The implications were endless. There was a lot of stuff about Irene being gay and she is, and I don’t take any different a stance in this because being gay is about sexuality and being in love is something else all together.
> 
> Note:  
> This is a work of fiction done with no intent to violate any copyright laws as I make no money off of it. I hereby DO NOT give permission for this work to be reposted or used by any other outlet, including the original contents creators and/or media personnel.

"For the record, if anyone out there still cares, I’m not actually gay.”

"Well I am. Look at us both.”

Look indeed. Two people, neither of them attracted to men sexually, loving the same man. The same man who John regularly doubted could feel things like the rest of humanity (except-when-he-brought-Mrs.-Hudson-a-cup-of-tea-because-he-noticed-she-was-cold-or-moved-John-into-a-comfortable-position-when-he-fell-asleep-at-the-table-or-mourned-a-woman-he-barely-knew-like-she-was-a-dear-friend).

Sherlock Holmes. A mystery among mysteries, an enigma to the world and John Hamish Watson and Irene Adler couldn’t help but love him. Sherlock could be as cold and enigmatic as god himself sometimes but he would always care. He was good at blocking it out of his thought process only because it would help to SAVE someone. And if that didn’t describe Sherlock to a T, John wasn’t sure what could.

Sherlock had this way with people; they either grated harshly or meshed perfectly. It was always a 50/50 chance with Sherlock. Well, that wasn’t quite true. Sherlock got on with people who could see deeper, observe and deduce, think beyond the normal boring average everyday person. Those were always a rare treat and were quickly becoming rarer.

Sherlock was a man meant for a higher thinking society. It drew people in, completely unable to resist the pull of such a childish, unique, ridiculous man.

People like Molly and Mrs. Hudson who gained his affection and protection.

People like Irene and John who loved him and were loved by him in every way but one. Always in every way but one.

Irene would be there to match wits and love him in a way even she didn’t understand. She would try to puzzle out with women that she was attracted to why this man pulled her back in every time she had a free moment. Eventually, she would stop wondering and accept that though he was the only man she would ever truly love.

John would stay by his side; watch over his health when he forgot to take care of himself in the thrill of the chase. He would love Sherlock quietly and forgivingly. They would act like children and they would fight and cut up like brothers and love each other but only act on it in the smallest of ways.

Neither of them would ask for anything more from him because that wasn’t what love was about. And if anyone could prove that it was Sherlock. It didn’t matter that when sex was involved, John and Irene loved a woman’s body because that wasn’t love. Loving Sherlock wasn’t an issue of sex and it never would be. That was what it meant loving **Sherlock**.

It was loving a man who held no sentiment but an infinite amount of love for those who came into his world. It was loving a man who held no interest in desires of the flesh. It was going to women for sex because it was the only thing Sherlock couldn’t give them.

And that was how they’d stay, trapped in a wonderful, incorruptible sexless love that boggled all others.

“Augh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [tumblr!](http://causteek.tumblr.com)


End file.
